The Spellcasters
by Stella Purple
Summary: There were two types of caster: Wandcaster and Spellcaster.
1. Chapter 1

There were two types of caster: Wandcaster and Spellcaster. The Wandcasters drew their power from their magic, which was produced through the working of the body for as long as it lived. Once their magic ran out, though, only time could heal everything. And they healed fast.

Different from the majority, Spellcasters channeled their power from their blood. Their magic was so intertwined with their blood that there was no telling which was which anymore. Overuse of magic could cause the Spellcaster to feel like their life was draining out. Death, however, was not the end of one's life. When they reached a point where their life force was slipping, their consciousness would be transferred from body to blood, giving the Spellcaster another chance to recover in another day.

In terms of battle, Wandcasters would be in a pitch, since their magic depended on the use of wand. Meanwhile, Spellcasters used the movement of their body to manipulate magic, as how Wandcasters used their wands to guide their magic.

Wandcasters used shorter spells. Some experts did not even need to verbally cast a spell.

The use of verbal spells ranged in the Spellcaster circle. Most Spellcasters commonly excel in one or two elements, which did not require them to cast verbally. But for those spells outside of their related elements would require them to use longer spells, compared to Wandcasters'.

The more complicated a spell was, the longer was the incantation. This rule worked for all. And with that, came the time and energy needed to perform the spell to its fullest.

While most Wandcasters preferred to live individually or in smaller groups, Spellcasters' life centered around their family.

Each family was a clan of its own. A clan commonly consisted of 20 Spellcasters. Bigger family, such as 50 Spellcasters and above, had their own castle and kingdom.

Wandcasters were not very kin on monarchy, which was why they have their own prime minister to lead their community. And while it was practical in its own way, Spellcasters preferred their leaders to be chosen by his or her power and ability to protect their casters, rather than just a clever mind.

Due to this issue, there was a drift in the sorcery community.

To prevent a war from breaking out, a Wandcaster prime minister and a Spellcaster Emperor, king of all kings, settled on an agreement to move all Spellcasters to a different dimension until the turn of the 1,000 year. When they reached to the agreed time, Spellcasters would come back to the caster world, which was referred to as the Old World, and held a worldwide tournament to determine who will be their next leader. The winning caster would also represent his or her government, which was either liberal or monarch.

That day, as it turns out, is today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1: Wand VS Spell**

#Today'sSpecial

Arsene opens the portal to the Old World, her shadows swirling around the dimension door. She is accompanied by her cousins (and best friends). Link, the quiet and smart one, stands on her right, while Artro, the wild one, is walking beside her on the other side. They arrive at what seems to be an official lobby. The Department of Magic, they call it.

People stare, and it is not just because of the way they arrive, which is already weird enough. Who comes into the Department of Magic through a black circle in the mid of air? Apparition and floo, those are common. But a portal door? Unheard of!

And who walks out of that door…. My, how oddly they dress! They are all dressed in black, very pale and tall; as if they had just came straight from a graveyard party. The girl has a very long hair, which still reaches the level of her knees despite being tied so high up in a ponytail. Her jacket looks like one of those tops from the 1600s, the front stops just around her small waist and the back tailing until it sweeps the floor in sequences. She wears tight leather pants and boots, gloves and a piece of silver jewelry on her head.

Following closely behind are another two, one with short neat hair and the other one long with red highlights.

The boy to her right has glasses on, with frames that look similar to a bat's wings. His collar is high up towering his long neck. His suit is simple yet expensive looking, with a few silver pins here and there. His gloves are silk and his shoes are leather.

The other one, a male as well, also wears a suit. Though he removed his shirt and jacket and only leaves his vest. Silver chains are decorating the vest as well as the side of his pants. His gloves only cover his palms and a little bit of his fingers. He wears a pair of combat boots, which are so high up that they almost reach his knees.

The three carry that certain air when they walk. It is not just on how they stride pass the hallway, but also the way they move. Those who see them immediately bolt out of the way, alarmed to approach them. One look and they know that these people are not ones they would want to mess with.

"Are these people always this….stary?" Artro asks his cousins, sounding a little bit amused by the amount of attention they are getting.

"According to grandfather, most of them do not even remember the treaty anymore, let alone expecting our arrival," it is Link who answers him. "I also did a little bit of search myself. It turns out that the casters from the Old World are very much closed from the outside world, especially the non-magic. Hench the lack of moderation in their clothing style."

Their kind, the Spellcasters, is more open minded compared to the Wandcasters, despite being a monarch. They like to do culture exchange and adopt some of the unique traditions and styles, which is why the way they dressed right now might be weird to these people when it is normal for the people from the New World.

"Geek!" throws Artro, but Link easily brushes him off.

"Artro, don't start now," Arsene tells him. When the word 'nagger' almost slips out from his lips, she shushes him. "You can come up with as many insults as you can in the battle. I couldn't care less. But let's focus on finding our opponents first before that."

Soon, other portals start to open. Some from their clan, coming out close behind. Some are further, indicating other spellcasters from different clans. Children are accompanied by Elders. These two groups are those who are not participants, but come along as spectators in sign of their support. Youngsters, like them and their eldest cousin, Eleanor, are encouraged by their parents to participate. While some adults also choose to take in the chance, some decides to hold their hands down and join the children and elders as spectators.

Aside from their family, the Noirmelns, Arsene also find some of the bigger clans joining them. There are the Clave clan, which is a very close family friend of theirs. They represent the element of fire, dimension and scale. Further back, she can see her childhood friends Shrade and Shana amongst the Volcan clan, who represent the element of earth and sonar. A female shouts loudly at the front end, which cause Arsene to twist her head back. She finds Crease waving excited at her as she walks alongside her family, the Karaven clan. Her family is infamous of their wind magic. Not far from her group is the Ildium clan, where their other friend, Nono, belongs with. His family is expert in illusion magic. And of course, last but certainly not least, are the royals of the New World.

The Sullivans are far ahead of them, leading the parade at the very front of the line. Amongst the heavily guarded crowd is Lelouch, who is the youngest Emperor ever to step up to the throne. He is the strongest of them all despite only around Arsene's age. He is smart, independent, and has a very quick reflex. She is proud of her former friend even after all of those years, and secretly supporting him by heart.

The parade is about to leave, when the last portal, brighter than others, shine from it's spot. From the other side, the enemy Blancort clan strides out. The Blancorts, being the family of light magic that they are, are the nemesis of the Noirmelns. And when these two clashes, there are usually nothing left upstanding.

But today is a day of a celebration itself. It has been 1,000 years since the last time they officially returned to the Old World. Aside from that, they are also in the present of the Emperor, who is certainly not exactly the person you want to fight in front of.

Holding up the pent anger and resentment, the Noirmelns keep on walking as if their enemies have never arrived at all.


	3. Chapter 3

#MakingASpeech

"I can't believe this! No internet connection whatsoever! My bar is dead!" Artro complains beside Arsene and Link, who are very much trying to listen in to the conversation that is currently being held between the Emperor, Lelouch Sullivan, and the Old World's Prime Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, in this office. Apparently, the Old World's representative still does not have any proof from their side of the existence of the treaty despite the Emperor already showing it in front of hundreds, if not thousands, of people. It was there, signed by William Addington III, the very first Prime Minister ever appointed. They all know the guy. So what's the hold up?

"─work, you stupid useless thing!" Artro is still at it, throwing fits by himself as his cousins ignore him and the wandcasters stare at him (well, technically they all stare at them, but more often at Artro at the strange device the boy has been holding at the pass hour, which he keeps on pointing at the ceiling).

"Artro, quit it. You can update your status later. We are trying to listen in, and you are not being a very good distraction," Arsene tells him off with a warning hiss.

"Oh, yeah? And what does someone qualifies for being a 'good distraction'?" arching one eyebrow at his cousin, he asks back challengingly.

"One who doesn't talk back, get in the way, and ruin the entire purpose all together," Link responds quickly before she can answer.

"No one asks you, Geek!"

"Quite." He pauses in a few seconds. "There they go. They are coming out."

"What did they say?"

"Just listen."

Kingsley walks out, followed by Lelouch. There are a battalion of guards tailing behind each world leader. Prime Minister Kingsley walks to the nearest podium, holds out his wand and points it to his throat. When he speaks, his voice sounds like as if he is speaking through a microphone.

"Wizards and witches alike, I have an urgent announcement to make," he begins. "As it turns out, our new guests that have just arrived are magic folks like us. But different from us, they came from a different world. You will also see some differences in how they perform their magic, but that is not all. Long ago─1,000 years ago, to be exact─ our ancestors agreed on splitting up and reuniting once again under a global tournament. The winner of this tournament will determine whether our world will remain liberal or back to monarchy.

"As it is so, and regarding the lack of preparation on our side, we will begin this tournament in a week's time. Those in the age from 13 to 29 years old are required to participate in this competition. You will fight against each other, before a selected amount of you can proceed to the next stage. Please spread this news to anyone you can reach, as we will need to make sure that everyone that is eligible for this tournament get involved. That is all for now."

Casters in flashing cameras charges towards the prime minister when he steps down from the podium. They are asking questions, interviewing him despite the lack of attention_. If I were him, I wouldn't be in the mood to answer questions as well_, Arsene thinks.

That's when our group mates join us. Shrade and Shana are up front, followed by Crease, Banri, and Nono.

"Oh, thank the sky!" Artro chits behind them. "I'm glad that was over. I almost tire these two to death before the match even started. Trust me. It took me a strong will power not to comment about Link's silly pins or these gawking people. It was like they didn't have anything better to do that gape at their guests. Plus, don't their parents ever tell them that it is impolite to stare?"

The two throws him a dirty look. "You call that not bothering?"

#LandmineParty

News of the tournament spread like wildfire, and everyone goes into a frenzy. The same thing happens at Hogwarts, and the teachers instruct them to gather at the Great Hall immediately. Interest participants are soon paired up randomly and begin to duel. There is no preparation, no training. They just do things spontaneously. That is how urgent the situation is. And when the results are up, they end up with 10 students in total. Among them are the Golden Trio and the Slytherin Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

#2WeeksLater

"Finally! I am aging waiting for them here," Artro throws his arms up to the sky, stretching and practicing his swings at the same time. Lastly, he pats his own back like an old grandpa, being the drama queen that he is.

They are all gather at what seems to be a sport stadium. The same as usual, they all transport here through portal. But since not everyone are well aware of the location, each family sent a representative to locate the area before transporting the family separately. Seven families, seven portals. Though this time, instead of being the last, the Blancorts decide to come earlier than the rest.

They walk up to a mid level area, where each family gets their own podium. Participants, however, are shown to a different area near the lower ground. They join in with her group mates, though they can not seem to find Banri anywhere.

Arsene rolls his eyes, before deciding to examine her new possible opponents.

Wandcasters and Spellcasters are divided with two very clear groups. Aside from her group mates, she also finds some of their siblings gathering in this participant podium. There are also the Blancort youngsters, but she doesn't really care about them. What interests her is the wandcasters.

There are a group of redheads (well, theirs are not as red as Banri's family and more towards orange, but they are considered as redheads for mundane, so yeah), ranging from late twenties to the ones around her age. Opposite them are a group of richer casters, judging by the quality of their clothes. There are others, sure, but these two groups do not seem to work well together.

Well, that's too bad.

"Hey, look. They've got a Blancort look-alike with them," Artro says, pointing at a pale platinum blonde boy from the richer crowd. The boy seems to be aware of the amount of attention he is getting as well, and does not appear to appreciate how Artro's finger is pointing boldly at him. And to make matter even worse, his group starts to walk towards their direction in angry strides.

_This troublemaker_, his group mates curses him internally.

"What are you point at us for?" one of the wandcasters asks irritatedly.

"Not you. Him," Artro, being the annoying creature that he is, points at Blancort look-alike again.

"Got a problem with me?" he asks, a sneer on his arrogant face. _Great. Just oil that fire._

"Yes, you look just like one of our arch nemesis."

The boy arches an eyebrow, looking around the area, before spotting the Blancorts in the podium. That's when he understands what he means. Well, to be honest, he does have those physical resemblances with them. Most of the group either has blonde or lighter shade hair, blue or pale eyes, and light skin tone. While he himself also have a pair of silver eyes. And…. is that a smirk threatening to form on his lips?

"Who are they?" he sounds more curious than upset now.

"The Blancorts, Noirmelns natural enemies."

"Blancort and Noirmelns, as in light and darkness?"

"You know French?"

"That, and a few other languages. M'name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Meaning─"

"The bad fated dragon. Yes, I get it." Despite how rebellious he dresses, Artro is actually quite smart. He introduces himself, before introducing the rest of us. "These are my cousins, Arsene and Link. This is Shrade, Nono, Crease, Shana, and… there is one more of them, but he's running late so too bad for him. They are Arsene's group mates."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. These are my friends, Nott, Crabe, Goyle, Zabini, and Greengrass. By the way, are they not your group mates as well?"

"Me and Link are actually a few years their senior, while the six of them are in the same age. That was why they were grouped together."

They exchange greetings and begin chatting up politely.

Who knows? Artro is actually gaining alliances. But Arsene has lost interests and is actually more curious in finding out why the redhead group is throwing daggers at their direction.

"They are the Weasleys," Draco informs them, when her group mates start to notice as well. "A whole lot of blood traitors, they are. And then there is that Potter and Mudblood as well." He spats the words like they are poison in his mouth.

"What's a Mudblood?" Nono asks innocently. Today he is wearing a white robe instead of a round suit he usually wears, which makes him appear to be more of a mundane priest than anything else. But at least people will be able to take him more serious than when he dresses in his usual preferences. Arsene bets his mother made him to wear that.

"Muggleborn, whose parents are muggles," Zabini answers him.

"Oh. And what's a muggle?"

Their eyes widen by his question. "You don't know what a muggle is? Have you ever seen one before? They don't have those at where you came from?" Those questions rain on him while Nono, "Um… ugh…. Er…."

"They mean mundanes, Nono," Arsene tells him.

"Oh, oh! We do have them. But you see, instead of muggles, we call them mundanes. Or humans, for sorter. Haha."

"Enough about this human talk," Crease suddenly interrupts. "Anyway, I am sure that the girl got a caster ancestor back then. Suppressions tend to happen after a couple of recycles, after all."

"What do you mean?" Crabe asks.

"Humans do not have the ability to draw magic. Only casters like us and the descendents can. Her ancestor must have married a human back then, I guess," she explains.

Then Shana continues, "But mix bloods usually either got half-half or they skip the magical genes entirely, so that they can pass it on to the next generation. It will be understandable of why her parents are humans. They skipped the genes."

"That was a brilliant observation, Ms Volcan. A plus for your performance," Banri claps his hands excitedly as he joins us.

"Hey, hotshot. Where have you been?" Artro greets him as he circles an arm around Banri's neck.

"Not too tight!" he yells, and then at the wandcasters he says, "Hello, strangers. Don't mind me. I'm just here for my friends."

"Where have you been?" Arsene elbows him from the side. Seeing his usual playful grin makes her want to hurt him for some reasons.

Faking a hurt look, Banri then turns to wink at her. "Well hello, lover. No good morning kiss? To the point as always, I see."

"Save it. And spill."

"Later," he signs me, and then to the rest he says, "So, are you going to introduce me or just stand there?"


End file.
